<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vampyr nights: El Bato Bizarro by Triyune</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152386">Vampyr nights: El Bato Bizarro</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triyune/pseuds/Triyune'>Triyune</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Abuse, Altered Mental States, Altered States, Anal Sex, Anthropomorphic, Blood Drinking, Blood Enema, Blood Kink, Body Horror, Bottom Joker (DCU), Character Turned Into Vampire, Deepthroating, Demon Blood, Evil Bruce Wayne, Fantasy, Grotesque Sex, Horror, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masochism, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Monsters, Oral Sex, Psychedelic, Psychological Horror, Rape, Sadism, Sensuality, Service Submission, Sexual Slavery, Size Kink, Spells &amp; Enchantments, Top Bruce Wayne, Torture, Transformation, Trippy, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Violence, Vomiting, animal dick, bat shit, dick inflation, surreal kink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,830</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29152386</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triyune/pseuds/Triyune</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The bat has chosen the Joker as his favourite supply of blood. In return, he offers the bizarre and unique pleasures of getting penetrated by a vampire. And the Joker can hardly withstand that otherworldly wicked offer of surreal sensuality and enhanced body states.<br/>However, as the visits of the Bat turn rougher and rougher, the Jokers starts questioning his agreement.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joker (DCU)/Bruce Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Unspeakable Terrors</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Unspeakable terrors</b>
  </span>
</p><p>I was just doing some research on the net when that feeling materialized out of nowhere.<br/>
As usually, it was there, suddenly, and it was so intense and distracting that I could not concentrate on anything anymore. I took a deep breath and tried to fight it, as usually, and as usually, it didn't work out. It got so intense that I could not type or read anymore and I leaned back, hoping that it wouldn't be as bad this time. It started with a premonition and it never had failed me. It was so familiar to me by now that I recognized it instantly. After a few minutes, a feeling of pressure in my head would herald the start of it.<br/>
I dreaded it.</p><p>My hands started shaking and I stretched the fingers to get some blood into them, but they shook even more terribly and I clutched my thighs to avoid seeing them in that state.<br/>
The pressure got so bad that I hissed and started panting. There was no way to escape it; I had tried so many things and nothing of that would help. Some of them even made it worse so I had decided to bear with it whenever it would show up. And it would show up at most inconvenient times, like when I was just in the middle of a coup or walking around outside. This time, I was so lucky as to having caught it while at my flat.<br/>
I pressed my hand against my head, but it wouldn't help. It was strange how this was affecting me. I had no idea why and how that was possible, but that didn't keep it from happening.</p><p>Whenever he bit someone, I felt it too.<br/>
I didn't know for how long he had already been that kind of creature or as a result of his state, how old he was or where he had been before and how it had happened to him, but I knew that he was a Vampyr. A real bat which needed blood. Not every night, so it seemed, but too often, for my taste.</p><p>One night, he had bitten me. I had been at home, asleep; one of the few nights when I slept anyway. He had known that I was alseep.<br/>
I woke up to a distracting feeling on my chest. In the darkness, I could only see a heap which was even darker than the rest around me. It shifted its weight and the air got pressed out of my lungs. Petrified, I gazed into the night, unable to move. I was wide awake and on high alert, but my senses failed me. He was merging with the darkness and I could not exactly tell where his body ended and where the darkness began.</p><p>One hand lay down on my forehead, the other landed on my chest and again, he shifted his weight and the rest of air was gone from me. He bent down and as he did so, his face travelled through a ray of moonlight, he allowed me a glimpse and I recognized him. But something was wrong. Not only the fact that he was sitting on my chest, but also his face. I saw no wrinkles and his features had become a little more sharper, even. I had no time to think on that some more since he pinned my arms down and whispered into my ear with a voice which was so distracting that I barely understood what he said: “Your life, the way you know it, ends tonight. You will lose your freedom, your will and your life, even. I will take it from you.”</p><p>As he spoke to me, I could already feel my mind drifting off to a strange place where his words seemed totally logical to me and made perfect sense. A warm feeling spread in my body and I relaxed a little. With a few words and some breaths, he had bent me to his will already and I did not even try to struggle free from his grip. The lack of air made my body tremble and he lifted his body a little to let me catch my breath.<br/>
He licked my neck and I shuddered. A thin and long tongue, such a smooth surface that it felt like pure silk sliding across my skin.</p><p>“Do you want that?” he breathed into my ear and lightly touched it with the tip of his tongue.</p><p>“Yes,” I breathed, totally convinced of wanting this. </p><p>The promise was too tempting. </p><p>“Stretch your neck, as much as you can,” he whispered into my ear and kissed it.</p><p>And like a good man, I stretched my neck and presented him my carotid artery. He didn't need to tell me what he wanted; I could feel it. It was a strange kind of knowledge, knowing what he wanted. He relaxed his fingers around my wrists, put his hands on mine and we intertwined our fingers. He bent down until I could feel sharp needles pressing against my skin, only lightly. He hesitated for a moment and I held my breath in exhilaration. Again, he licked my skin, then he pressed down. I could feel his teeth piercing my skin and worming their way through tissue, muscles and that artery. He did it so slowly that I arched my back, feeling an electrifying kind of pain spreading in my body. It was more than a simple bite.</p><p>When the holes were deep enough, he drew back a little and closed his lips around the bleeding spots. In hindsight, I could tell that I had not been able to follow all the events of this night with my body and mind and that process of getting bitten was much more sensual and intense by now, but that night, he had overwhelmed me.<br/>
He inhaled. And all the blood of my body was compelled to travel to the spots on my neck which he was embracing so gently. As the blood left my toes, they started feeling cold and also my hands turned colder than his even. He sucked hard, swallowed greedily and even moaned through his nose every now and then. Gradually, I felt all the blood leaving my body and leaving an empty shell behind with its heart beating frantically, trying to get some drops of blood into its chambers to supply the brain, but it was all gone.</p><p>I gasped and breathed for the last time. He disappeared, but I could feel him close to me. No blood was trickling from those two spots at all. My body turned cold within a few seconds and my muscles felt sore. My eyes wandered around to search for him. In the moonlight, I saw that long and thin tongue. He put the tip of it between his teeth and bit it and instantly, blood was literally welling from it. He was so full of blood that it gushed out of it. He hurried to bend down again and stuck the tongue into one of the wounds and I tensed up, as much as I could, at least.</p><p>And again, a bolt of pain shot through my body, but this time, it was even worse. Sharp, stinging, throbbing and giving me a sour taste in the back of my mouth. The liquid which flowed from his tongue conquered every single vein in my body and they contracted, trying to defend themselves against the alien blood. He gripped my neck and I could feel even more flowing into my system. It made me clench fists and cry out, but there was no way to defend myself against that invasion.</p><p>He cleared my mind and healed my body. For years, I had felt my shoulder aching when moving it too quickly and there was a warm feeling and a buzzing in it now, a little painful, but in a good way.<br/>
I relaxed and moaned, encouraging him to continue. And he did, until my body felt like new. He drew back, spat on the wounds and brushed over my face with something which must have been wings as he turned around and left in complete silence.</p><p>And since then, it happened every week, or sometimes every second week. The same feeling came to overwhelm me when he was biting another one; I could feel it all again like he was biting <i>me</i>. His blood in my veins connected us and he forced me to feel it too when his victims got bitten and emptied.</p><p>A stinging pain in my head made me tense up and I almost slid from the couch as I arched my back at a bolt of pain rushing through my body. I hurried to sit up again and focus on a spot at the wall; otherwise I would have panicked and done something stupid. It was always such a fight, such a struggle to bear it without doing anything else. Once I had tried to take a bath to relax, but I almost had drowned when he had turned to the sucking, so I had to stay where I was and just try to survive it.</p><p>The skin of my neck was torn apart and solid matter entered my body. I cried out and clutched at the spot, but there was nothing to be felt. It was like phantom pain, but a very vivid and real one.<br/>
His teeth sank into my neck, so deep that it took my breath and I was left holding it until I would get used to it. A burning kind of pain radiated until my neck felt like getting scorched. I could not swallow or breathe anymore due to a cramp in my larynx and desperately, I waited for it to fade so I could at least breathe again.</p><p>Cold fingers spread on my neck and gripped it tightly. I stretched it as much as possible and my entire body went stiff. I wanted to fight it so badly and though, I knew no way how to. His grip tightened even more and I knew that he'd turn to sucking soon. He enjoyed feeling his teeth buried in the victim's flesh, the faint taste of blood in his mouth already and the pulsating feeling around his teeth as the body tried to bear with it and had its heart beating terribly fast. So fast that it ached. An intruder which it could not fight at all.</p><p>Tender, yet cold lips pressed against my neck and my body instantly gave up resistance. It was the most pleasant part of this all, but it never lasted for long. A few more moments as I was in heaven, then he sucked. One forceful drag. It felt like all the blood in my body was on the move now, travelling towards those two tiny holes. Too tiny anyway. He grinded his teeth against my muscles, turned his head a little and widened the holes so he could drink more easily. The pain in my neck got worse and reached my chest. My heart skipped a beat and pounded terribly afterwards. Such hard work to struggle against this reverse blood flow. It would pump the blood down my chest and into my legs, but he was strong and when he was sucking so forcefully, he'd make it flow upwards instead of downwards. My head got pumped dry at the first draw already and my vision got blurred. How much blood could he collect in his mouth and swallow? It seemed to be more than with an average human being. Just the fact that he was not an ordinary human being anymore.</p><p>Suddenly, he drew back, pulled his teeth out of the wound and let the blood flow from it. Hot liquid ran down my neck and I clutched at it again, but there was none. I could feel it leaving through my body and though, I couldn't help it.<br/>
Swallowing with panic, I got up from the couch and my legs only carried me a few metres until I slumped down, too weak already than to escape. After the first draw, it already felt like he had drained me completely. My limbs felt so heavy, my muscles didn't react the way I wanted it and I started feeling cold. A creeping coldness, starting in my toes.</p><p>My aching head hit the floor and for a few moments, I didn't see anything anymore. A dull and pounding sound in my head was the only thing I heard and I squeezed my eyes shut, feeling like the bit of light in this room was hurting me right now. Laboriously, I brought a hand up to my face and felt for the bitten spot again. Blood was gathering under my body and I wondered when his bloodlust would gain the upper hand again and he'd continue. Sometimes, it seemed like he was fighting against it too; very unclear and obscure feelings of resistance would claim my head then and they felt alien to me, like they were not my feelings at all but those of someone else. I could not relate to them, but I felt them though.</p><p>Until they changed and a sadistic elation spread in my head, silencing my own thoughts. His lips closed over the two bleeding spots and he sucked.<br/>
It felt like my entire existence was sucked out of me through these two wounds and I writhed in pain. As much as I would move, he would not go away and just follow me.<br/>
A knee was pressed against my stomach and I gagged. My mouth released a small string of white fluid and I had other things to do now than to bother about that. As he was compressing my torso in this way, the pressure in my body doubled and I opened my mouth wide. Blood vessels popped in my eyes and my vision turned red. Another vessel burst and I started bleeding from my nose. His knee pressed down harder and a river of blood flowed from my nose, right into my mouth. As I couldn't close it, it filled up with it, ran down my throat and I almost choked on it. A few fitful gags and coughs and I had gotten rid of the liquid in my mouth though. My body knew how to survive this and I had to rely on its reflexes.</p><p>He removed his knee and instantly, I felt the pressure gone. Yet, the sucking turned so hard that I started whimpering; all the blood moved to that spot and as desperately as my heart was beating to send it into the other direction, it was defeated by his strength.<br/>
My vision turned black, my muscles started twitching and I fell. Although I knew that I had been lying on a floor, I was falling, tumbling down; I could even feel the air brushing over my skin, everywhere. He stripped me bare of anything artificial, no clothes anymore, just a pure human body to feed on.</p><p>The sound of him swallowing got so loud that it hurt in my ears. Squelchy sounds, and so greedy. The more he drank, the weaker I felt.<br/>
But something else happened as well.<br/>
Every time.</p><p>The feeling of blood getting sucked out of me, the blood rushing through my veins upwards and the feeling of being completely at his mercy eventually made me give up and give in.<br/>
Very shyly, a sensation spread in my crotch and grew as he kept sucking. The shattering pain in my head made me lose all thought and only live in and with my body; no reasonable idea would stay in my head, sucked out of me together with the blood and turning me into a weak-willed slave. I even craned my neck to make it easier for him and he thanked me by ramming his teeth back into my body again. As he did so, I felt a bolt of pleasure starting at that spot and travelling its way down my body, right to my dick. It was such a horrible and sensual experience at the same time.</p><p>Very clearly, I could feel his teeth now in my neck and he opened and closed his mouth several times to bite me over and over again. My body cramped up and I got lost in a sensual frenzy. With trembling legs, I tried to turn on my belly to stop this weird feeling of falling, but he didn't permit me to and I stayed on my back with him sitting on my chest now. He was so heavy that I couldn't breathe anymore. I gave another wimper of pain and clenched fists when he turned to sucking again and as he drank, my dick grew towards him.<br/>
After having stolen another half a litre from me, he let go and looked at me. I could see him in this wallless room. Somewhere, lost in space in time. My own blood was on his skin, smeared over his face, all over, covering his eyelids, nose and mouth. A drop of it fell down on my chest as he was fixing me with his eyes. He looked so feral, so wild. Pure power. Pure strength, pure animalism.</p><p>One of his fingers came to wipe it off my chest and he stuck it in his mouth to lick it from the leathery skin. No drop shall be wasted. He lifted his head a little, his eyes turned upwards and he opened his mouth slightly, showing me his fangs. Blood-smeared. Ecstasy.<br/>
The sight of them made me think of how they felt inside me. Sharp, solid, rough. They went so deep.</p><p>And like he could read my thoughts, a grin flashed across his face and with speed beyond human recognition, he shot down and buried them in my neck just next to the two previously maltreated spots.<br/>
I gave a cry of pleasure and arched my back. Hot, searing pain shot through my veins and a pulse was sent through my body. It connected my heart with his; he attuned it to his rhythm and took me with it. 250 bpm, a constant line of beats almost, so intense and so hammering that my body felt like shattering to pieces. Constantly. I spasmed and gasped for air; I could feel his muscles, so tense, his bones, his blood, his thoughts. And all of them were serving one single aim: to feed.</p><p>He flexed his fingers and I twitched with delight. He sucked at the spot with his teeth still inside me and bruised my skin, hard enough to make tiny vessels pop and spill more of my blood. He hummed with ecstasy and drew back. Before any blood could leave through the two wounds, his lips pressed against my skin again and I sucked in the air.<br/>
Then he sucked. I moaned loudly and gave up all resistance. There was no other way; he'd only feed if there was no resistance anymore at all and this time, I had fought it long enough.</p><p>As soon as I gave up in my mind, breath-taking ecstasy flooded my body and it turned warm and pliable. My body was buzzing, my mind glittering. Our bodies merged and connected themselves.<br/>
The heat turned so bad that I started sweating and breathing hard.<br/>
The roughness with which he tormented my neck turned into gentleness as he licked the two spots with his hot and long tongue. He even stuck it inside that hole which he had widened before and moved it around in my body. I felt it touching my heart, filling up my ribcage, spreading into my head and down; I could even feel it in my dick.<br/>
It twitched and he chuckled.</p><p>And the gentleness faded.<br/>
It turned darker around us and an uncompromising drive kicked in again. The need for blood.<br/>
He started another bruising kiss to suck more of it and this time, I could not only feel blood flowing out of my wounds but also something entering me through them. It was like an exchange. What I felt was pure energy; energy which sought to gather in one single place.<br/>
I cried out with pleasure again when it had reached that place and writhed. He bit me to keep me still and I tensed up, eager to submit myself to him and do whatever he would tell me to do.</p><p>For a third time, his teeth ripped my skin apart and he bit down hard and lifted my body up. It was so slack that it wasn't hard for him to drag it to another place; my limbs were brushing over the floor as he carried me. Blood trickled from the other four wounds, down on the floor. One of my fingers was just dragged through such a tiny puddle. We left a trail of blood.</p><p>He was crawling on all fours and I could see the flying skin folded behind his arms. Never before, he had allowed me to glimpse so much of him. Of his true him. This strong will, this power and this aggressiveness. A small tail was dragged along behind us. I had never noticed before. It twitched when he walked and only then, I noticed that my own dick was twitching.</p><p>He dropped me like dead prey, crawled on top of me, fixed my eyes with his and rammed his huge bat dick into my ass. I screamed at the top of my lungs, my skin ripping and making way for this monstrous thing. As hard as steel.<br/>
He drew back and pushed it in again and I turned to the side with my last strength, breathing hard against the floor and trying to fight against the imminent unconsciousness.<br/>
His tongue was back in my body as well and he let it spread inside me, preparing me for what was to come. My toes were tickling, a tingling sensation everywhere as he touched my insides with his tongue.<br/>
After a minute, it slid out of my body and he embraced the wounds with his lips again to seal them off so no blood would be spilt. I was breathing so hard and despite my drained state, my muscles were twitching with excitement. That what I was here for would happen now.<br/>
His tongue licked over the six wounds, reopened them and then he started. </p><p>His dick pushed against my insides again and he tensed up and pumped the blood back into my body. It was such a wicked sensation to feel it getting pumped into me like that. I felt it surging through the veins. He penetrated my ass to the rhythm of the pumping and with every surge of blood, he pushed it in again and let it spread.<br/>
He filled me up with him, giving me back the blood and even some of his. My dick was so full of blood that it started hurting and I moaned loudly and gripped it to stroke myself into orgasm, but I didn't need to touch myself at all. When he pumped the next load into my body, I came.</p><p>It was the most painful and pleasurable orgasm I had ever had. All of my nerves had been overstimulated and he had carried on teasing them so that they exploded now. The blood in my veins came to boil within a second and I cried out. He rode me so hard and the waves of pleasure were so intense that I had to moan along to the rhythm of our heart beat. Of course, I could never catch up with that. Our bodies merged again and I felt his pleasure too which doubled mine. A feast for the body. </p><p>More.<br/>
He filled me up with the blood and my orgasm went on. I was shaking so terribly that I meant to rip off my limbs.<br/>
Another wave of blood gushed against my insides and I gagged.<br/>
More.</p><p>But I couldn't take more.<br/>
My body was full of blood; my mouth was wide open, my eyes wide as well. Too much for this small shell. </p><p>One more drop.<br/>
I burst into a scream and tensed up as much as possible and the blood gushed out of my body, leaving through one tiny hole. It got torn apart since the blood welled from me with such force.</p><p>And for a moment, time stopped. I couldn't move, I was experiencing this endlessly and though, nothing happened. No change around me, no change in me, the blood frozen in a dark red fountain interspersed with white fluid. One moment, barely there and though so persistent. On the verge of passing and never passing though.<br/>
Still.<br/>
Completely.</p><p>I heard a breath. One single one.<br/>
A long and shaky breath.<br/>
I recognized him.</p><p>Shaking with pleasure.<br/>
And with rapture.</p><p>My blood was the sweetest of them all.<br/>
It was dark and heavy. Almost black.<br/>
Thick. And rich.</p><p>It was full of passion, full of determination and full of power too.<br/>
He was the strongest only because he fed on me regularly. And I had to defer to him and give it to him.<br/>
Every time, he had to force me.<br/>
Every time, he raped me.<br/>
Every time, I felt it inside me.<br/>
And every time, I died.</p><p>His breath died away.<br/>
I fell back into myself. This aching and trembling mess, spilling the blood.<br/>
The moment passed. My blood curdled and I screamed with pain.<br/>
My mind felt like a fuse was just tripping and the sensation switched to pleasure again. My entire body hurt since I had gone into such a spasm that even he had to hold me tightly to not drop me.</p><p>I was reaching my limits as for how much I could take and he noticed. His lips were slammed against my skin and he sucked. Hard. All the blood which had spilled from my body returned inside and followed his call, upwards, towards the two holes.<br/>
It felt like he was breathing me. In, and out. He had drained me, pumped it back into me and now he took it again. It left my veins dry and withered.<br/>
The dying.</p><p>The air I had breathed in left my body in a long breath.<br/>
My eyes went wide.<br/>
My bones cracked.<br/>
My heart stopped.<br/>
The most painful part.<br/>
My body became less.<br/>
Less and less.<br/>
And coldness spread in my mind.<br/>
All of that physical matter which had connected me with the world had dissolved. There was no world anymore.<br/>
There was nothing.<br/>
Absolute nothing. Not even me.</p><p>I was lost.</p><p>Lost in nothingness.</p><p>I felt him.<br/>
He came.<br/>
He always came to guide me back. To recollect myself and return.<br/>
I followed that force, concentrated on it and felt it getting a little lighter and warmer around me. It was a direction which I never would have found by myself; a direction outside the framework of time and space as I knew it. He pulled me towards it and I complied.<br/>
Things became clearer and I saw colours again. Objects took shape and I felt at home.<br/>
Warm air was on my face. It was him. He called for me.</p><p>I opened my mouth and sucked in the air, gasping for it after four minutes of breathing arrest. And the first thing which left my mouth again was a pained caw. Coming back to life was a very painful process.<br/>
My body came back by sitting up and with an explosion of pain; my limbs ached terribly, my muscles felt sore, my veins were on fire and my feet and hands had gone completely numb. I tried to clench fists but nothing moved.<br/>
Desperately, I panted for breath and felt my heart now beating again, too fast, too painfully, throbbing in my ribcage like mad.</p><p>I collapsed again and closed my eyes, hoping for this to end soon.<br/>
But it took minutes until I could feel life returning to my hands and feet as well. It started with a horrible tingling and got worse until they felt like shattering. After another five minutes, it was over and enough blood was in them again to feel cold anyway.</p><p>I released a long moan through my nose and curled up. I felt so cold.<br/>
It was dark around me.<br/>
He was gone.</p><p>I gazed into space for another minute, then I clumsily moved, somehow managed to get up on my fours and crawled into the bathroom. My nose started bleeding again as I was bending my head and I left a trail of it on the floor.</p><p>The only thought left in my head was about the hot water. Nothing else helped more than this kind of liquid heat. While the water was flowing into the tub, I lay on the floor, trying to control the twitching and occasional spasms which still kept happening.<br/>
It was always such a mind-numbing, if not -killing experience that I dreaded them. True, nothing compared to these blood-fuelled orgasms, but the dying along with the victim was the worst part. I had no idea why he actually kept that connection up, but most likely, he came to taste me every time he did that just again and he seemed like having taken a liking to my blood.</p><p>He always left me devastated and I was glad to be alive. For another week.<br/>
I could not defend myself against it. He was too strong.<br/>
My will would rear up and try to kick him out of my mind, but he just smiled and pushed me aside and I was left hanging in the illusion of ever standing a chance. My freedom, my will and my life were in the hands of someone else. And every time he came to me, it took me some time to accept that. When I let him in, gave up my resistance, it was such a pleasing experience; he granted me sexual pleasure as a reward. He'd pump me into the most wicked and longest orgasms ever for being let in.<br/>
And I couldn't withstand.<br/>
Never.</p><p>I pulled myself up and sort of fell into the tub and fortunately, my body turned around on its own in the water and my head burst through the surface. The water was still in commotion when I saw it assuming a red tinge. My nose was still bleeding. But that was not the only wound.<br/>
Six small holes had opened up on the way to the bathroom and they stung like hell as they were bathed in the hot water. And my ass was just another story.<br/>
Always, I feared that I'd lose the rest of the blood which he had let me keep so generously here in the warm water. It would take me days to recover and for my system to form new blood. Those were days when I felt so weak that I couldn't even get out of bed. I felt so afraid and anxious then, fearing that he'd visit me again. But he never did. He let me recover and get healthy just to drain me again.</p><p>Inevitable.<br/>
Merciless.<br/>
So passionate.</p><p>I sighed and closed my eyes, feeling my body warming up. I'd still have to make my way to the bed after this, but I would manage.<br/>
I always managed. Every time, he made sure to leave enough blood in my body so that I could take care of myself. And my body would recover within a few days.<br/>
But my mind would not.</p><p>With every time he penetrated my body, he also penetrated my mind. I had to run from him there, because I did not dare to think of what he would do to me if he ever caught me.<br/>
So naked.<br/>
So unprotected.<br/>
He ripped my body apart to get to my soul. His bizarrely immense dick cut me into halves and my soul was exposed. It felt so cold without protection.</p><p>So scared.<br/>
In this dark place where the darkness was moving. With such enormous wings that they were everywhere, brushing over my skin like the divine winds of gentleness themselves.<br/>
Everywhere.<br/>
And I forget who I was. I dissolved. Into liquid blackness. My entire existence was turned into nothing.</p><p>Soundless, thoughtless terror.</p><p>Unbearable, as soon as my existence came into being again and I could feel it. Disconnected from my feelings even, I could feel the terror, but without any negative quality. A pure force simply.<br/>
He taught me about things of which I would not have thought that they'd exist.<br/>
Terror itself.</p><p> </p><p>My eyeballs rolled back into position and I froze for a moment, becoming aware of all the bodily needs at once, then I inhaled to fill my lungs with air again.<br/>
But what I breathed was not air. It was blood. Thick, dark, hot and sweet. It clotted in my windpipe.<br/>
In soundless terror, I screamed. But the scream got stuck in my throat. My body hardened as the blood curdled in all my veins, muscles and organs. It felt like turning into hard rubber.</p><p>I spent an eternity in this state. Unable to scream. Undable to move a limb.<br/>
Then he pardoned me and delivered me from this hellish torment.<br/>
Within a moment, I was back to my usual consistency and I could breathe again. Feeling so weak that I was about to collapse and faint. But I caught myself and tried to force this threatening darkness out of my mind. If I fainted now, I'd suffer worse.<br/>
Gasping and moaning loudly, I clutched the egde of the tub and sat up to leave it. I felt terribly weak, but if I spent more time in the water I feared I'd pass out and drown in it. My body fell on the ground. Cold tiles. For a minute, I gazed into space. A spot, to ground myself, please. But I found none in this darkness.
I cursed him and his savagery. That which was so appealing when he was there just turned into something loathsome and dreadful when he was gone.</p><p>Feeling sickness rising yet again in this whirling blackness, I got up and made my way out of the bathroom, supporting myself against the wall and anything I could find to cling to. But I didn't come very far.
It felt like a punch into my guts and I doubled over, gritting my teeth.<br/>
Then I collapsed. Twitching and cramping, I lay on the floor and tried to breathe. If I concentrated on my stomach I'd manage to inhale. And it worked out.<br/>
Panting loudly, I curled up.</p><p>“Never dare me.”</p><p>His voice in my head.<br/>
Slowly, I licked my lips and tasted blood. My nose was bleeding again. I blinked and tried to get a hand to it, but it fell down in the middle of the way up.<br/>
I was too disturbed than to think <i>any</i> thought now at all.<br/>
Also because I knew that he'd hear it.</p><p>
  <i>"Never question me.”<br/>
“Never fool me.”<br/>
“Never try to lie to me.”</i>
</p><p>His voice turned into a chant. So hypnotizing.</p><p>
  <i>“Never cheat on me.”<br/>
“Never oppose me.”<br/>
“Never disbelieve me.”</i>
</p><p>Warmth spread in my body.</p><p>
  <i>“I am your heart.”</i>
</p><p>The warmth turned into heat.</p><p>
  <i>“I am your air.”<br/>
“I am your breath.”<br/>
“I am your body.”</i>
</p><p>I felt him everywhere, in every cell of my body and mind.</p><p>
  <i>And your body is mine.<br/>
Your soul is mine.<br/>
You don't exist anymore. Only with me, you exist. Remember that.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>I have bitten you.<br/>
I have given you my blood.<br/>
I have put you under my spell.<br/>
You are my sexual servant.<br/>
Forever.</i>
</p><p>______</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Violation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Tonight, the bat chooses to show up in person to introduce his dear slave to the pleasures of real body-to-body intercourse.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>warning: potentially disturbing graphic descriptions during this and the following chapters (who knows..)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>Violation</b>
  </span>
</p><p>The next time when I had this premonition again, I wailed and buried my head under the blanket. Midnight. Like he was mocking me. By now, I felt so afraid of falling the victim to him again that I spent my nights in bed instead of exposing myself to the public when I felt that the time would come for him to visit me again. I hated myself for this, being confined to my flat at night, but I just didn't want to experience this happening while I was out. There was a cage around me now which I couldn't touch; a prison of the mind, the worst kind of prison. And I stayed there deliberately, more or less, to protect myself.</p><p>So many times, this thought had made me feel so desperate and frustrated that I thought of approaching him the next day, driving to Wayne Manor for all I cared or waiting for the night to fall and looking out for the Batman. To tell him that he should suck my blood, if he <i>had</i> to do this shit anyway, on Thursdays, 1am, and leave me alone for the rest of the week.<br/>
But always, the next day, the thrill of getting surprised was more appealing than trying to schedule his attacks. He was the Bat; he wouldn't stick to any schedule. What a ridiculous thought.<br/>
And so I carried on with my life and even came to do my stuff at daytime. One good thing was that I finally managed to get my sleeping routine sorted out and I'd stay up at daytime and get to sleep when it was dark. And this way, I could also avoid meeting his caped alter ego at night.</p><p>Though, despite feeling so angry and desperate at times, there were also times when I loved the thought of being his living pantry. It was so odd that it turned me on. But whenever I touched on that subject in my mind, it got all blurred and foggy, like he didn't want me to think about it.<br/>
Since he had bitten me, I had been in such a strange condition, feeling like oscillating between two worlds. Must have been from the blood he had given me.<br/>
Somehow, admitted, I felt honoured that he had chosen me to feed on. It could have been any jerk from the streets, but always, he chose to come to me too when he bit those. It was so fascinating to imagine him turning into a bat. Without doubt, he was a man at daytime, a Batman at night and sometimes, a bat man. I had to infer from this that he was turning into a bat and somehow, I would have loved to see this transformation happening. But whenever he showed up, I lost my mind and could only react.</p><p>A heavy thing landed on my bed and the mattress moved so much that my body was catapulted up into the air. Panicking, I sat up and peered into the darkness. It was frightening how all kind of light was suddenly drained from this room. And I got to know why. This time, he appeared for real. A physical body was crouching on the bed. As soon as I got aware of him being here for real, I felt fear taking over. Such an imperious vibe was coming from the darkness in front of me that the fact that I could not see a thing was scaring the living daylights out of me. It was like my primal fears had materialized in the shape of terrorizing darkness and something lurking in it.</p><p>I lifted my arm, which was shaking quite embarrassingly, and reached into that darkness to grasp this shapeless terror, but something collided with it and I drew back. Instantly, there was a significant drop in temperature and I tried to pull the blanket up to my neck, but since he was sitting on it, I didn't even manage to cover my chest.<br/>
Motionlessly, he sat there, probably peering at me with those eyes which could see in the dark. And as I gazed back, my will dissolved. Mesmerized, I stared into the darkness where his eyes were and I heard his call.</p><p>My hand moved on its own and pulled the blanket from my body. My jaw dropped and I tried to breathe calmly, but my body was already in a state of utter excitement and all I could do was pant for air.<br/>
My fingers closed around my dick and started pumping.<br/>
Dots of red appeared in the darkness. A piercing stare kept me where I was and made me continue.</p><p>“Whatever you want,” I breathed, barely able to move my lips for speaking. </p><p>The red dots moved in the darkness, but just a little, and I felt the blood rushing into my dick.<br/>
A swishing sound, a cold breeze, the dots disappearing for a few moments and then they showed up very close to my face. I couldn't see anything but his eyes. My jaw dropped some more and he breathed into my mouth. As he exhaled, I breathed in and when I exhaled, he inhaled. The air was biting cold.</p><p>Suddenly, I became aware of what I was holding in my hand now. A huge, steely thing. Not my dick anymore. He had replaced it with his without me noticing. I could barely grip it with my fingers; the corona of it had about the diameter of a small coffee cup. I licked my lips, imagining this animal in my ass. No wonder I always felt sore for days.<br/>
It was slick and stiff and my hand slid up and down, masturbating it as best I could. It had huge bumps in it, like areas where there seemed to be muscle tissue which was bulging all the more, pressed to the outside of his dick as it was filled with loads of blood.<br/>
He was allowing me to explore it and I couldn't but squeeze it to feel this strange tissue. He made me squeeze harder. Till my fingers ached. And still, I had the feeling that I wasn't even getting close to compressing it in any way.</p><p>Fascinated, I looked down and gazed at a shiny black penis. He made it twitch for me and I could feel the sensation in my own dick as well. I looked up again and he let me see his face, finally. The darkness moved; he let it fade and move to the sides like a veil. His skin had a grey tinge and there were black areas, but I could not tell whether he was wearing some sort of costume or whether it was part of his body. And this uncertainty made it all the more fascinating.</p><p>He smiled a devilish smile and his dick moved in my hand. It felt like growing slightly and then retreating. He could do that at will. Completely out of my mind, I gazed at him and wished to see it again and he heard me and just did it again. Like the muscles in it pulled it back and pushed it out again.</p><p>In my mouth.<br/>
Please.</p><p>He breathed against my face, then his tongue darted out to lick my cheek. Tenderly, lovingly. Like a super-pliable snake, he wound himself out of my grip, knelt down with my body between his legs and presented me his dick right at eye level. So voluminous, so rigid. I fucked it with my eyes.<br/>
His hand touched my dick and I jerked. He had never touched it before or had done anything of the like. It seemed like with every further time he came to visit me, he enjoyed toying with me more and more, turning it into a sexual orgy for him. And for me by now too. I was curious when he would stop toying with me and suck my blood, but this time, it seemed like he was rather out for sex.</p><p>No wonder; he had shown up in person and not just in my thoughts, and meeting my body this way was a new experience for both of us. Surely, those mindfucks couldn't compare to the real thing and he seemed like being eager to explore this with me. All things considered, I doubted that he fucked anyone else as a bat anyway. I was the only one who had the privilege of serving as a sex toy for him.<br/>
Abruptly, my mind went blank; he took all those thoughts from me and threw them away; I was to focus on what was going on now right here and right there. Sometimes, I had the feeling that he hated being read, or analyzed and regularly, I forgot that he could listen along when I was thinking.</p><p>His forefinger lay down on my chin and kept it where it was, forcing me to keep my mouth open and I accepted his order and offered no resistance. His dick was towering in front of my eyes and what he did then almost made me lose my mind. It moved down, like he had taken it and bent it, but it did that completely on its own. A black glans, glistening in the night like it was made of latex, was waiting for me to be taken in.<br/>
I felt honoured that I was allowed to do so. He could kill me, hurt me in the most horrible ways, abuse me and use me, but he chose to let me feel pleasure too. He allowed me to explore it with my mouth now. Inspired with awe, I closed my eyes and bent forward and his finger on my chin disappeared.</p><p>My lips closed around his glans; it filled up my mouth completely.<br/>
A very sweet and mind-numbing taste and the texture of it was mind-boggling. Like latex. Smooth and firm, incredible.<br/>
I turned to sucking his tip, caressing it with my lips and tongue and the feeling of it filling me up completely made me so horny that my dick twitched several times as I kept kissing him.<br/>
A black glans.</p><p>And then, he wasted me.<br/>
With a quick and forceful move, he pushed it in. His glans widened my gullet and pressed muscles and cartilage against my windpipe and I had the very vivid feeling of choking. With his dick in my mouth, he got up on the bed and forced me to lean my head back, then he pushed it in some more and I gave a wince of pain since he almost dislocated my jaw. Pushing against the epiglottis, he triggered my swallowing relfex and seized the chance to insert it further. My oesophageal sphincter cramped up, but he rocked his hips so forcefully that he forced the muscles to give way and I spasmed. </p><p>His pubes kissed my nose and his dick spread inside me, in my throat and oesophagus. It was such a disturbing experience that I panicked and retched, but there was no space for the muscles to contract. I choked on his dick. Such a firm and enormous piece of flesh was buried in my throat that I thought I was choking on an entire arm, like he was mouth-fisting me. A stinging pain in my throat made me fear the worst and I retched harder, but the blood from those torn spots had no other way to leave than through my nose as I kept gagging on his dick.</p><p>When he made it grow even some more in length, I felt the tip of it poking my lower oesophageal sphincter and my whole body went into spasm. I squinted my eyes shut, tears streaming down my cheeks. It was so big now that I had the feeling that he was filling me up completely. And as painful and disturbing as it was, it gave me a thrill of pleasure of a unique kind. He was inside me. So personal. So close.</p><p>He drew back and I gasped for air, but he returned before I could catch my breath and it slid in like a snake, searching its way through swollen muscles and bleeding tissue. He growled and I clutched his hips in my trouble. He took it as an invitation and started moving. I couldn't tell whether I was ready for that or not, I was out of my mind and would have said that Yes, I was, and No, absolutely not, so he took that decision from me and fucked my throat brutally. His dick still expanded inside me; it was so distracting to feel it pulsating in this way and retreating and darting out again on its own.</p><p>It felt so thick and heavy in my throat that I thought I was getting pushed apart by it. A few brutal thrusts later, he pumped it up some more and I panicked again. A cracking sound came from my larynx and the pain got so bad that I desperately clutched his hips to push him away. My throat was so stretched that it felt like the center of my body, throbbing terribly. And now, since his tip was just pressing against the sphincter of my stomach again, it triggered another gagging attack, but the muscle movement worsened the pain while he just growled with lust over me. Such moments made me hate him, truly hate him. He let me feel a kind of pain which was new to me and traumatizing, in fact; he was doing things to my body which were not supposed to be done to a human body at all. His dick twitched inside my mouth like he had listened to my thoughts and I gagged harder. </p><p>His hand gripped some strands of my hair, he held my head, drew back and slammed it in again and while I was just in the middle of a retching attack, he forced the muscles apart and inserted it. Inside, I could feel it wandering down my body. He moaned and pressed his pubes against my face and his balls against my adam's apple. They were so firm that they felt like being made of steel.<br/>
For some more moments, he enjoyed the rhythmic moves of my throat, then, finally, he delivered me from this torturous oral job.</p><p>My legs were forced apart and he let the whole shaft pop out of my mouth. It was so painful to have it leaving me in this pumped up state and he managed to dislocate my jaw, finally.<br/>
Again, before I could catch my breath, he pulled at my hips and made me lie on my back. Carefully, he sat down on my chest and I was left breathless again; I could not fight against the heavy body on my ribcage. Blood gathered in my gullet in this lying position now and I tried to swallow, but I couldn't move those muscles anymore at will. Helplessly, I had to stand it and the blood gathered there until it got too much and flowed from my nose during another retching attack. My body was trembling by now, desperately longing for oxygen. </p><p>Suddenly, he got up on his knees and slammed his lips against my face, got my lips between his teeth and bit down while he rammed his dick into my ass.<br/>
His huge, long bat dick.<br/>
It slid in smoothly.<br/>
And ripped my muscle apart.<br/>
A mind-shattering sharp pain shot up my body. As it peaked, it stayed at that intensity and my vision went black. </p><p>The lack of oxygen, the surprise and that hellish pain drove me out of my mind.<br/>
But again, he went to save me.<br/>
He sucked the blood out of my gullet and in return, a ball of air was pushed into my body. He exhaled and I was forced to inhale.<br/>
The coldest and purest air I had ever breathed. It made my throat go numb instantly and the pain faded. He invaded my lungs and turned them into his.<br/>
Again, he sucked the air out of me to inhale himself and what he gave back to me then was a kind of air which otherwise could not be found on this earth at all. </p><p>Pulsating golden spots showed up in front of my eyes, right in the darkness. My body turned into his; they merged to form one organism. And the pain was gone completely.<br/>
Instead, I felt unutterable pleasure overwhelming me then. Bubbly rose and golden pleasure. The shape of delight. My mind expanded and I could see feelings, smell sounds and colours turned into sensations of cold and warm.<br/>
I could <i>feel</i> the pulsating gold, it was touching my skin, brushing over it lightly and when the gold expanded, a little more firmly. A warm feeling.</p><p>My dick twitched.<br/>
But not in a way I was used to it.<br/>
A muscle had twitched.<br/>
One which I could feel very clearly. And even control. At pure will.<br/>
I let it twitch again.<br/>
Ecstasy.</p><p>I tensed them up all at once; all those which I could control in the area of my dick, and the result was incredibly exhilarating. I relaxed them again and my dick shot down.<br/>
A few muscles below the glans, some tensing up and the tip moved upwards.<br/>
Then, those muscles on the underside of my new shaft; they'd make it rise to an angle of 90 degrees.<br/>
Now those other muscles which went from right to left on the upper side of my dick. They let it coil.<br/>
And those strong ones at the sides of my bat dick which, tensed up together with those in my pubic area, would draw it in. Almost my entire dick fitted into this pubic pouch when I tensed them up to the maximum and just the glans of it was peeking out of me.</p><p>“That one at the tip of it,” a voice which I could see in the air breathed into my mind.</p><p>That one. I almost would have missed it.<br/>
I gasped with pleasure when I let it twitch. A muscle was embracing the nerve, very tightly, squeezing it, stimulating it that way.</p><p>“Can you squeeze yourself-”</p><p>“Into orgasm, yes,” he replied with a whirling chaos of grey, white and dark blue.</p><p>He let it twitch several times and I left that body with a cry, my flesh dissolving into a mist of particles, in shiny black and blue. For a few moments, I oscillated between two worlds, one of them being so overwhelmingly new that I could not even grasp it fully.<br/>
The muscles relaxed and I returned to that body.</p><p>He took over control and let it slide out of the body again. A low buzzing was in my head as he started pumping it up again, back up to its maximum size. It was such a unique sensual experience.<br/>
Suddenly, I could feel the walls of my own ass, even more distinctly than ever, like new nerves had formed there. I could feel my ass and our dick at the same time. How, I could not tell, but it was incredible. I was allowed to explore it with my ass now. Tonight, I just could have everything. In my hands, in my mouth, in my ass, even inside <i>his</i> dick.</p><p>The tip of our dick slid out and back in and on its way, it made sure to tease my prostate. When it was fully inside me, the muscles tensed up and massaged my colon from the inside. My prostate got a thai style massage on its own; it was squeezed and pushed and nudged like it just consisted of cotton candy. Every time I felt this impact I had to scream, I simply couldn't hold back.<br/>
Warmth gathered in my stomach and suddenly, I only felt my own dick and ass while he kept teasing my insides with his. My dick was so swollen by now that it almost ached. I looked down and saw white fluid dripping from it. </p><p>Every time he hit my prostate it felt like coming, and then again, it wasn't quite the same as coming. Like a whiff of it, a moment of intense pleasure and the next second gone again.<br/>
He pressed air into my lungs and I squirmed, feeling like exploding. The harder I struggled, the more he pumped into me until I heard my blood pulsating in my ears. He fed on my despair like he fed on my blood. His dick leapt out of its pouch again and conquered half of my colon. Together with that unbearable amount of air inside my body, it gave me the feeling of bursting.</p><p>Just when I meant to pass out, he left my mouth and ended that connection, but he pressed his hand against my lips and held my nose, so I couldn't exhale at all.<br/>
He turned to fucking me, rhythmically moving his dick and I fell into trance. I closed my eyes and let it happen, feeling my entire body in commotion, like the atoms of it were gently floating forth and back. He let me experience this state for a while, then my pleasure intensified and I was close to coming so I gripped his shoulders and prepared for orgasm. Still, I had not drawn any breath and miraculously, it wasn't necessary. I had spent this time in a state of utter tension and it felt like my lungs were still working on that ball of air he had given me.</p><p>For a horribly long minute, I was about to come and it felt like he was delaying it; how, I couldn't tell, but it was his work. I heard him chuckling and had the feeling that the devil himself was just tormenting me with neverending lust. That hell where the superhorny would go, forever suffering from a hard-on and on the verge of coming and never coming though.</p><p>Desperately, I tried to come, but he kept playing with my body, giving me a little more and then taking it from me again and I was left hanging in the air. I gasped and clutched at his shoulders, but he still didn't give up control.<br/>
He came closer with his face then and I could see it. But I got distracted by his mouth which was twisted into a big and evil grin; so big that I could see the fangs as well. He let me know that he was enjoying it. And it was his right to do so since I did the same. Sometimes, it felt like looking into a mirror where a sadistic and gleeful face would look back at me.</p><p>Yet again, he ended my line of thoughts and let me come, finally. Like salvation. I burst into orgasm; he removed his hand and I could scream. It was so intense that I meant to die from it. Suddenly, I heard him growling with such a deep voice that I felt it reverberating in my body, like a hyperlow bass sound. It made the atoms go crazy.<br/>
In the middle of this torture, he slammed his teeth into my neck and bit down forcefully. A moan escaped him through his nose, his body tensed up and he came as well. I could feel it in my bowels; hot liquid and his dick twitching like mad. </p><p>It felt like a swipe in my mind when we switched bodies, or rather I came to join him in his. The change was remarkable. I left my own orgasm and was introduced into his; he let me partake of it. Instantly, my blood boiled and a terrible headache made me cry out again, but down there, my stomach opened up. Adrenaline flooding my body; he bit down harder without sucking yet and made the blood move in my body and that sensation made it all the more intense. Everything was moving now, my body, my mind, the world around me. And bliss which I had never experienced before came to overwhelm me. So intense that my mind couldn't bear it.</p><p>His dick expanded inside me again and I gave up. He had delayed this moment tonight, but as usual, it was destined to happen. And when I gave up, he would drink. Still shaking with orgasm and making me suffer along, he drank, greedily. All that heavy mass was forced upwards and golden spots appeared in my sight again. As he drank, he moaned, drew back at some point, pressed his hand against the wounds and tensed up. Huge muscles ripping the night apart. Wide-eyed, I gazed at him, this strange beauty right in front of me. He lifted his head and closed his eyes; dark liquid dripped from his blood-smeared mouth and he opened it. I saw the fangs in the darkness. My blood on them.</p><p>His dick twitched; the entire shaft jerked so vividly that my prostate was pressed against my cavernous body and bladder and I came even harder. For two minutes, I had been coming already and I felt my muscles aching by now. And though, this feeling of bliss just didn't wear off, still as enjoyable and intense as the first few seconds of coming. His dick was jerking terribly and my body jerked along as it got filled and I was close to fainting. He kept me on the verge of it, so often, forcing my body to continue and stand it.<br/>
And at some point, the pressure inside me got more intense again and he removed his hand to let the blood flow from my neck. Still twitching and moaning, he drank from there and my orgasm carried on for as long as he drank. In my growing haze, I listened to him swallowing noisily, thinking of him drinking my cum.</p><p>But he took too much from me. Slowly, my orgasm faded and a heavy feeling spread inside me, like my blood vessels and muscles shrank. I gave a pained gasp; for another painful minute, I had to stand it and then he finally left my neck. His dick stopped moving and abruptly, he disappeared out of my body.<br/>
I collapsed on the bed.</p><p>Within a second, the bliss was gone and I was left trembling on the bed. Blood was still flowing from the wounds, soaking the sheets until I lay in a warm puddle. My limbs felt as heavy as lead and my breath came in fits since I still could not control the muscles in my throat at all. I literally had to fight for air since they kept contracting to get rid of something which had long left from there already.</p><p>In front of me, in the darkness, hidden completely now, I could hear him panting. He did not even let me glimpse his eyes. Only his crotch was illuminated by the moonlight and somehow, I had the feeling that he was even commanding the moon to shine more or less. His dick was still twitching and he stroked it lazily. I looked up and he let the darkness fade a bit and I could see his features, without details though. His mouth was open and I still heard his pants.</p><p>Still, blood was trickling down my neck. I started worrying since I wasn't able to talk and tell him to stop it to keep me from dying of the blood loss, but a warm and golden cover lay down on my mind, soothing it, making me understand that he would not allow that. And so the blood kept soaking the sheets.<br/>
Finally, his pants died away and he moved. He sat down on my stomach again, but he made sure he let me breathe. It was much easier now and I was sure that he was responsible for that. Though, except for my lungs, I was too spent to move; my body was draped over the bed the way he had left it. All my muscle control was gone and I felt like a sack of water.</p><p>There was a strange look on his face.<br/>
He reached towards me and gently moved some strands of hair out of my face. It stuck to my skin since I was bathed in sweat. When it was all gone from my face, he fondled my cheek with his thumb and I fell into a weird kind of paralysis. I couldn't think anymore. Only this feeling of perfect safety lingered on my mind and I almost felt like being back in the womb. It got so intense that tears ran down my cheeks.<br/>
Perfect safety. Perfect peace.</p><p>He drew back, left my skin and instantly, the feeling was gone. Coldness spread inside me and I gave something like a caw, unable to articulate myself properly.<br/>
He took a deep breath and I watched his muscular chest moving up and down, then he turned around and got up. The bed creaked under his weight as he pushed himself up from it. He went to the bathroom, left the door open behind him and then I heard the sound of water. Yet, he stayed there and left me alone on the bed. I wondered whether I had done something wrong.<br/>
Yet, he did not choose to enlighten me and tell me; he just ignored my thoughts and stayed in the darkness. And blood still left my body.</p><p>When the tub was full, he got back to me. My body was trembling with coldness and I felt so tired, but I knew that if I gave in and closed my eyes now I'd drift off into dying. My breath was coming in fits; I ould not control any of this anymore. Terrified, I watched him coming closer, begging him to save me.<br/>
And he did. He took me on his arms; my head, legs and arms loosely hanging from his, and carried me to the bathroom. Just that tiny gesture made me feel so grateful.</p><p>When he let my body sink into the warm water, I gasped. The quick change from ice cold to hot woke me up and I squirmed, but he forced me to stay there.<br/>
The water turned red; the wounds were still leaking blood. He reached into the water and let it drip on my face to wash the sweat away. And instead of salty water, there was blood on my face now.<br/>
He snorted, bent down and licked my wounds. A tickling sensation and they closed up. He remained there for a moment, close to my face and I asked myself what he was thinking now.</p><p>
  <i>I can crush you if I choose to</i>
</p><p>I know.</p><p>
  <i>I can kill you in the most painful way</i>
</p><p>I know.</p><p>
  <i>You live because I say so. Never forget that.</i>
</p><p>The authority of that voice was mind-numbing. I felt so small. And not even the faintest thought of disagreeing dared to show up.</p><p>
  <i>Good</i>
</p><p>He got up, his flying skin brushed over my face and I wanted to turn my head to follow it, so badly, but still, I couldn't move.<br/>
Gone.</p><p>With a sigh, I relaxed and slid down a little. The warm water was so comforting.<br/>
But only until his torture took its toll; the pain returned and I cried out and almost choked on the water. My throat felt like it was on fire, my colon seemed to press against my sphincter to escape through it and my lungs were stinging with pain. I squirmed and writhed until my muscles ached too  much than to move anymore and I dropped my head back and just tried to exist.</p><p>This time, I didn't see myself recovering within 2 days at all. It would take much longer. And I started regretting my choice. Granted, he let me experience a terrific orgasm, and though, he had done so many disturbing things which lingered on my mind. The feeling of having his dick inside my throat returned and I couldn't even breathe anymore. It was so swollen that I could only wheeze and I started to feel light-headed. It made my stomach turn and I gagged again, but the feeling in my throat got worse. Gasping for breath, I turned on my side and clutched at my belly. </p><p>What would he do next time? Surely, it could only get worse from now on; now that he had chosen to reveal himself to me and fuck me in person. What he had let me feel tonight was just <i>part</i> of the tip of the iceberg; I knew that. He would take from me whatever he pleased. And I wouldn't have a choice at all; as soon as he made his presence felt, I was reduced to a brainless slave and just did what he told me to do.<br/>
Bleak prospects.</p><p> </p><p>Yet, two days later, my body had formed enough blood for me to feel better; it was like the life and happiness returned to me with my blood. Though, I could only consume liquid food since my jaw and throat were still sore. And every night, I dreamt of him; he came to fuck my throat and I always woke up gagging and bathed in sweat.<br/>
And suddenly, the nightmares stopped and for the next days, there was no sign of him. </p><p>Just one day, about six days after his visit, I woke up with a morning boner and I was still sleepy, yet needy enough to reach down and start stroking myself. I loved those times when I was not fully conscious yet, but one part of my body fully awake and masturbating in that state was just coming close to a wet dream. Weird images would pass my mind and fuel my arousal.<br/>
Grinning wickedly, I pumped myself up and let my mind wander and his greyish-black skin showed up. His thighs, his ass.<br/>
My heartbeat sped up and I felt that same kind of pressure in my head like when he came to fuck me in my mind. I tried to ignore it and just enjoy my morning wank without him, doubting that it was really him being present anyway. 10am in the morning, too late for the bat.</p><p>Yet, the pressure got more intense and suddenly, I could not grip my dick properly anymore. It had increased in size and it felt hard as steel. Still grinning, I buried my head in the pillow, stretched my legs and grabbed my glans. It was so big that it barely fit into my fist. I'd need a second hand. Greedily, I gripped my shaft with one and my glans with the other and tried to masturbate my entire length. It was rock hard and I could feel blood vessels bulging under the skin. The hardness of my dick and its size were just incredible; the more I squeezed it, the more it seemed to grow. Together with that physical growth, my arousal increased too and all I could think of by now was just the consistency of this grotesquely bloated thing. The light-headed feeling, definitely coming from the sudden blood transfer from my entire body to my dick, just made me turn euphoric and I stroked it more violently.</p><p>However, the faster I moved, the more it grew until my hands were not enough anymore to clasp it. I gave a needy growl, turned on my belly and rubbed it against the sheets. It was so big and so long by now that it almost touched my nipple. Trying hard to relieve myself, I fucked the mattress and the friction had a unique effect on my body this time. It triggered my testicles and prostate to contract in order to produce fluid which got pumped into my dick. It grew some more thus, and I growled with need and rubbed my body against the mattress more fervently. </p><p>But it simply was not enough. My hands were of no help anymore either; when I touched it with them, it twitched and my arousal only got worse; so bad that I had only one single thought by now - to shoot my load. It had all gathered in my dick, I could feel it so clearly, how it was clogging my urethra and pressing for release. I screamed with frustration, pushed myself up and got up from the bed. That massive weight between my legs made me stumble and I almost fell down. I gripped it with both hands to support it, since I was not used to carrying such a weight there.</p><p>Finally, I could not resist the need to look at it anymore. A huge thing was resting in my hands; a glans bigger than my fist and a shaft so long and plump that it resembled an arm. Under the pale skin, blood vessels were shimmering in a purplish blue.<br/>
Though, I had to look up from it again since with every further second when I didn't come, my prostate was producing more and more fluid and pumping it into my shaft where it pressed against the muscles and nerves and just gave me one hell of a hard-on. Desperately, I looked around, searching for something where I could slam it in and fuck myself into orgasm.<br/>
The couch caught my eye. I waddled towards it, knelt down on it and rammed my dick into the slit between the backrest and sitting cushions.</p><p>That experience was so pleasing that I cried out loudly and tensed up. The leather felt cool against my heated prick and the black colour of it made me think of ramming my dick into his ass. I shifted my weight, supported myself against the backrest and started penetrating the couch which, in my mind, turned into his ass. After a few shoves, I was covered in sweat from head to toe and I fucked it even harder, thirsting for release. The leather was slick by now from pre-cum and it truly felt like penetrating a natural fuckhole since the cushions were pressing against my shaft in such a pleasant way. It was all tight and wet there.</p><p>I closed my eyes and rode it hard. Finally, just when my strength was about to leave me, this enormous boner simply needing too much blood to keep its hardness up, I felt close to coming. My balls were bloated, as big as apples; full and feeling so tight. Whenever I drew back, they slapped against my thighs and the sound and feeling of this just heightened my arousal.<br/>
For one last time, I felt my balls twitching, just when I rammed the glans back into that moist and tight embrace, and I came. With a loud cry, I pumped my semen into the couch and gripped the leather so tightly that it tore. Passionately, I kept fucking the cushions, trying to squeeze it all out of my body. I could feel how the cum was leaving through my urethra, how it travelled through my deferent ducts and testicles, where most of it had been stored, to flow towards my glans.</p><p>That orgasm was so straining that despite its strange quality and intensity, I considered interrupting my body, but it was like it moved on its own, driven by feral need, and so I kept fucking the slits and spilling the cum until I was empty.<br/>
So empty that I gasped and fell down on the couch, unable to keep myself up any longer. As my body slid down, my dick left a wet trail on the leather.<br/>
When I came to lie on the couch and gave up control, I lost my senses and passed out.</p><p>The first thing I became aware of when I woke up again was a dragging pain in my lower abdomen. The same spots which I had felt so clearly during my orgasm; the deferent ducts, prostate and testicles. All of them had been stretched in such an unnatural way and they ached now. Groaning with pain, I dared to sit up and leaned back against the couch.<br/>
No, that had not been a dream. The sticky fluid on the cushions and now also on my back reassured me of this having been real. And though, it seemed like a dream to me. One of those times when I was oscillating between these two worlds. As usual, I had not taken any notice of lapsing into that state and I had gotten sucked into his world yet again. And whenever that happened, I came to accept it so readily without questioning anything of which was going on. My dick could have had the size of the Gotham Main Bridge and my only thoughts would have been where to slam it in to get my satisfaction.</p><p>I rubbed my eyes and looked down. A small, limp, white slug was resting between my thighs. A strange feeling of embarrassment overwhelmed me as I beheld it. It was so small.<br/>
I sucked in the air and turned my head away, pinching the bridge of my nose. That bat got me to develop some kind of penis envy which was just embarrassing.</p><p>
  <i>Gotham Main Bridge next time? You can have that.</i>
</p><p>I startled when I heard his voice. Apparently, it could never bee too late or too early for the bat.<br/>
That he chose to speak only now just told me that he had been listening to my shameful thoughts about our dick sizes. Ear-shattering, low laughter made it feel like my head burst. I clutched at my ears, but it was no use.<br/>
Humiliation usually was my métier, but it seemed like I had to hand the Master of Arts title over to him. His laughter died away and I growled with anger.</p><p>“Just leave me the fuck alone!!!” I yelled into the room, knowing that he'd hear it.</p><p>But he remained silent then. And his silence was worse than anything he could have replied. He didn't need to comment on that since both of us knew that my revolt had been pointless. I was not in the position to issue <i>any</i> commands.<br/>
He'd just come to visit me again.</p><p>
  <i>Cause you love it, don't you.</i>
</p><p>______</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Circulation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>After their previous encounter, the Joker gets to reflect on his role and after a quite unsettling discovery, he faces a personal dilemma. Though, as usual by now, the Bat comes to save him. If not for long anyway.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span class="u"><br/>
<b>Circulation</b><br/>
</span>
</p><p>A few days later, I had returned to my usual love/hate mindset until the desire to have him comning to me gained the upper hand again.<br/>
I had no clue where that was coming from since usually, I was the one who pestered and maltreated people and now I found myself in the role of getting maltreated. And enjoying it.<br/>
Up to now, there had not been one single man or woman who had been capable of subduing me, except the Batman during fights, and thinking of those now just gave me weird feelings. I came to ask myself why I had spent my nights hunting for him and the reason with which I came up, which was so obvious anyway that I had <i>had</i> to ignore it since it was so troubling, left me in pieces.</p><p>He was the only one I thought capable of defeating me and I kind of needed that experience, over and over again. Sometimes, I had just made up silly plans to have him coming for me and knocking me down. After a delicious fight, of course.<br/>
Sitting on my couch with coffee in my hand, I realized that all my acts had been driven by one single need. To meet someone who was stronger than I. Someone who matched me, who was at the same level and who could show me about my limits, since on my own, I had no limits. And that state was unbearable. </p><p>That realization made me put the cup on the table and rub my eyes. Was it really that simple?<br/>
Yes.<br/>
And then, I wished I had never asked. My life had been centering around this one thing and right now, I felt that I was nothing more but pure need for succumbing.<br/>
Yet, that was why I loved it even more when the bat came to me instead of the Batman. He was more ruthless, egoistic and less human and thus the best option.<br/>
Admitting that made me cringe. </p><p>My eyes went wide and I suffered from a hot flush when I realized that he possibly could read along in my thoughts. I checked for any strange gut feeling thus, but I did not feel him at all. However, that didn't mean that I was completely on my own; he had his ways of listening to me without making himself felt.<br/>
I decided to end my little trip into self-reflection, got up and left my flat to have a walk and clear my mind.</p><p>After this day, something changed. I still could not accept it, but I needed to act it out since suppressing it didn't work anymore, now that it was in my conscious mind.<br/>
At night, I went to the roof of my flat with a chair and I spent my nights gazing at the sky, watching for him until I’d fall asleep.<br/>
I loved the idea that he was roaming the sky in complete silence. By now, I could feel his presence not only when he drank someone else’s blood, but also when he turned into the bat. Sometimes, he let me know that he was around as the bat and I suspected him letting me know that in order to inspire some fear that he’d come for me yet again. But when he drank someone else’s blood, I did not get to feel every detail of it anymore; he spared me the dying, but I could feel the skin getting ripped open, for example.</p><p>And whenever he let me feel that, I could not help this loathsome feeling of jealousy showing up in my soul. He chose to feed on someone else, right next to me. I felt angry at feeling jealous; all the more so since I knew that he could feel my jealousy too. But I couldn’t help it. When I felt that pressure in my head, I turned desperate, asking myself why he wasn’t coming to me.<br/>
So I spent my nights sitting on the roof, watching for him.</p><p>And one night, like he had finally chosen to listen to me again, he came. I felt his presence and a faint swishing sound above me. And then for another time, like a huge bat was swirling around my head up there.<br/>
Grinning with fascination, I lifted my head and looked at the sky, but all I saw was a dark shadow sliding over dark blue. Together with that sound, it turned into such a hypnotizing experience that I gazed at the sky with my mouth hanging open and my mind getting mushier and mushier.</p><p>Until suddenly, something splashed against my face and into my mouth. I heard the sound once more and then it went silent. I bent my head and coughed, then I groaned with disgust. Disbelieving what I tasted, I wiped over my face and looked at my hand.<br/>
Shit. Bat shit.<br/>
Growling with anger, I tried to shake it off my hand, but it stuck to it. Quite liquid and though, so sticky.<br/>
The bat had shat on me. I didn’t know whether I should laugh or curse him. Maybe I should take the guano and make an ashtray out of it.<br/>
I got up from my chair and started spitting to get it out of my mouth. How could he.</p><p>“Son of a bitch!” I yelled into the night and had to cough again.</p><p>When I was done getting the shit out of my windpipe, I lifted my head again to continue.</p><p>“You disgusting melange of a pathetic man and ruthless, insane...whatever! You’re a disgrace to all bats! You-“</p><p>A load of stinking shit landed on my head and I froze. It was still warm. Its smell and its cosnsistency so nauseating.<br/>
A shiver ran down my spine and I shuddered. Slowly, it dripped on my shoulders and trickled down my back and chest. Some liquid parts, some more solid parts.<br/>
I couldn’t even open my mouth to curse him since I’d have gotten another vivid taste of it again that way.<br/>
Fighting the urge to heave up my guts, I swallowed and slowly turned around to leave the roof. Yes, you have managed to silence me, thank you. Very carefully and slowly, I walked down the stairs, trying to not soil them. And even more slowly, I went to the bathroom and stepped into the shower.<br/>
My skin was itching and burning by now and I hurried to wash it off. Still, I couldn’t believe that he had shat on me. Most likely to show me how much my opinion as for him sucking other bastards mattered to him. He didn’t care a rotten nut for me.</p><p>A little disillusioned, I left the shower after half an hour and yet, still, my skin was reeking of his shit. It was red and irritated. I couldn’t even sleep that night since I kept scratching myself like mad and only in the light of the next day, I could find some rest.<br/>
However, in the evening, I felt tired enough to go to sleep again and so I had wasted almost an entire day on the bat and his shit. I was really tired of this topic and still, it served to infuriate me so terribly when I thought of it. I decided to bury it in my mind. And with hateful thoughts, I lay down, until they changed again and I found myself tentatively poking at that feeling of satisfaction. </p><p>He didn't need to fight me physically to show me my limits. A good load of shit was enough to make me feel at home. In what, I couldn't tell yet. Just a warm feeling spread inside me when I thought of getting put in my place like that. And it was the right place for me since he was an otherworldly being and I was just a human. That was nature's dictate.<br/>
With more thoughts about the way of the world and his and my role in it, I fell asleep again.</p><p> </p><p>I opened my eyes and screamed. A sharp and mind-numbing pain in my neck made me tense up and clutch at what was giving me that fucked up sensation. Cold leather skin.<br/>
Again, it was him. He had pulled me out of my nightmares and I had to face a real one instead.<br/>
I moaned with pain and tried to push him away, but he sucked so hard that my arms felt as heavy as lead within a few moments and I weakly pushed against his shoulders. There was no way of getting rid of him.</p><p>This time, however, it felt like he was trying to suck it all out of me as quickly as possible and I could feel the blood flowing towards these two spots as usually, but with such force that I almost passed out from the acute lack of blood. My arms sank down and I lay there with my mouth and eyes wide open, gazing at the ceiling in terror while having that creature feeding on me.<br/>
Sometimes, I could feel it so clearly how the blood was moving in my veins, like some solid matter was being pulled at, and how it left through the wounds. This time, he let these two spots sting and itch and the need to scratch them drove me mad. I couldn’t lift my arm at all and so I suffered along, impatiently awaiting the end of his attack.</p><p>But he took his time. After hearing me out in his mind, he slowed down and turned to nipping instead of sucking. I pressed some air out of lungs to growl and show him about my disapproval, but instead of saving me, he gripped my ribcage and climbed my body. Massive feet came to squish my belly under them. But just for a moment. He let himself fall down on my body and his huge bat ass landed on my crotch. I was limp anyway since all the blood was going upwards so at least he couldn’t break my penis.</p><p>He pressed his ass cheeks against my belly and slid upwards towards my face, compressing my muscles and flesh. The air was taken from me and for a moment, I was afraid of suffocating. Who knew what he was up to tonight. However, when he arrived at my chest, he slid back again to repeat this and when I finally realized what he was up to, I groaned. He was moving back and forth on my body like a rolling pin, forcing the blood from my belly to my neck that way. And just as he slid upwards, I could feel the blood moving and gushing out of these two holes. When he slid back, the blood ceased to flow. Yet again, I felt like an object, like a living pantry. With every move of his I felt weaker and weaker until I was almost thankful that he was moving in this way since he forced me to breathe on.</p><p>He got up on his knees and sat down again on my belly; however, this time with his dick between him and me and what followed then just made me hate him yet again. I knew him by now and I could and should have expected something like this; he was masturbating himself as he was pressing the blood out of my body.  And I was forced to stand it.<br/>
I felt him growing hard. And still, he was riding me and drinking from me. My heart ached by now and I felt lightheaded. Every time, I felt like not surviving this. Every time, I feared he’d drop me finally and let me die.</p><p><i>Never</i> it echoed in my mind and I squinted my eyes shut since it felt like a thunderstorm raging in my head. The word ‘never’ came to assume a red tinge and I gave a weak guttural growl and my eyes rolled back.<br/>
He growled through his nose and let go. As he drew back, my eyes opened again and I saw blood dripping on my skin when he sat up since he didn't bother to wipe his mouth clean. As soon as he ended the physical connection with my body, coldness fell down on me and crept into my bones and muscles. I felt so drained that I couldn't move at all and I hated those times. My mind was empty and though, I felt such fear, so vulnerable. Despite knowing now that he wouldn't kill me since I was his favourite blood source, I felt so afraid.<br/>
He was a monster, a massive mountain of flesh and muscles and his sheer physical strength served to give me the creeps, especially when I felt so weak that I couldn't even move a finger.</p><p>“Are you awake now?”</p><p>His deep and quite unnatural voice made my blood curdle. I'd have liked to answer, but I couldn't.</p><p>“I know you can't. It was rather a rhetoric question.”</p><p>A massive mountain of flesh and muscles, encapsulating a mind that was even more dangerous. He seemed to enjoy the terror he was able to inspire and he was worse than me in this shape. An animalistic force of nature which was programmed to rape to survive.<br/>
And he derived special pleasure from raping me. Usually, it was other people whom I turned into victims, but now I was the one suffering and I got to see the other side of the fence. And I didn't like it that much. I gave a weak groan and felt my body merging with the sheets.</p><p>“Don't be silly and try to tell me you are not enjoying this.”</p><p>He said, put his hand on my eyes and gifted me with a feeling of pleasure which was so intense that I felt paralyzed. It lasted only for a moment, but it almost destroyed me. He removed his hand and I gasped for breath.<br/>
I had to admit that he was right. I hated and loved it.</p><p>“I won't leave you anyway,” he preempted my thoughts since I had just toyed with the thought of trying to flee.</p><p>Anyway, it was strange to have him talking to me so much. Usually, he did his thing and left again so I came to wonder what he was up to tonight.<br/>
A row of big, sharp teeth and two extraordinarily long ones were presented to me in the moonlight which shone into my room. He reached for my face and pressed his hand against my mouth and nose, and when I was busy trying to breathe though, he lifted my ass and rammed his dick inside. Had I had any air left in my lungs I would have yelled with pain, and even if I had had enough air, he probably would not have let me express my trouble so loudly at all.</p><p>Tonight, he strung me along and let me feel the pain, but just not enough for me to pass out from it. It felt like my whole body was getting ripped apart since he spread his dick to the max inside me. Or rather what I believed to be the max at this time. I felt all those muscles contracting and relaxing and pushing the entire shaft out of its pouch. The thought of that process drove me crazy. It was such an otherworldly thing that it was so wicked and terrifying at the same time. His muscled dick never ceased to fascinate me, as painful as it was.<br/>
He drew back to let me breathe again and I greedily sucked in the air. Though, my lungs contracted due to that intense pain and I had difficulties, but he helped me in his usual way.</p><p>He pressed his lips against mine and forced me to comply and accept his breath again. And I did it with joy since it was the freshest air I had ever breathed. Constantly, I was in a dilemma of enjoying and hating it and whenever the pain got too much, he tended to me by giving me some soul candy.<br/>
I could still feel his dick moving inside me and this time, he let me stay in my own body without letting me feel what he felt.<br/>
And I got to know the reason why.</p><p>The contractions of his dick turned more vivid and I jerked when I felt something coming out of it. True, I had no nerves there to tell me about this happening, but I felt it though. It <i>had</i> to be felt when something was going inside me in a place which was designed for getting rid of stuff. His dick made pumping moves and hot liquid gushed out of it whenever he contracted it.  And every time it moved back and forth, my bowels cramped and were forced to stretch some more as he let it dart out again. I was so consumed by this wicked feeling that I did not notice the effect it had on my body until my stomach started aching terribly.</p><p>I moved my head a bit and he let me so I could glimpse my belly. It was bulging from the liquid he was pumping into me. And it grew right in front of my eyes.<br/>
I gasped into his mouth and he drew back, allowing me to breathe on my own. Wide-eyed, I gazed at my own body. Still, he was filling me up and I squirmed, now feeling a little stronger again.</p><p>“Don't. It's <i>your</i> blood anyway,” I heard it around me, “Just enjoy it.”</p><p>I propped myself up on my arms and gazed at him. He had drunk my blood and now was giving it back to me in this absurd way.<br/>
Absurd. But so wicked.<br/>
Another load was pumped into me and I clenched my teeth and wailed with pain as my bowels acted up, getting stretched in this violent way. They were reaching their limits as my belly resembled a huge and round ball by now and I had to lie down again since sitting up only worsened the pain.</p><p>“Just a little more,” he whispered, “It's gonna be two litres.”</p><p>I growled through my nose and felt my dick twitching at what he had said. That tiny move drew his attention to it and he grabbed and squeezed it. I cried out and writhed and he shot the last load into my body. My belly was so stretched that my skin was burning and my bowels had gone numb anyway. And though, it was so strangely pleasant. How bloated it felt. Different from water since the blood was so thick and heavy.<br/>
Thank heavens I didn't need to clench my ass to keep it inside since his dick sealed it air- and water tight. Though, when I tentatively tried to clench it, I felt it in my whole belly; a dragging sensation and the bloated feeling getting more intense. He shuddered as I did so and gave a lusty growl.</p><p>The most beautiful growl I had ever heard. Everything was so different with him in this state of being; his voice so much deeper and voluminous, his breath so fresh and his lust so pure and untainted. A being free of morals and other artificial social limitations, doing what it was made for, without regret, without consideration. Ultimate perfection.<br/>
Suddenly, the pain faded a little as he let the blood enter my blood stream and my veins got filled with it too. A throbbing feeling in my head and especially at my temple area made me feel for my forehead and when I touched it, I felt the veins bulging there. He made use of every vessel in my body to fill me up.<br/>
I got a bit more daring and clenched my ass again and he stifled a groan, then he bent down and kissed me hard. It made me clench my ass more tightly and he drew in his dick and let his tip slide over my prostate. I moaned into his mouth and joined him in his kiss then, passionately sucking his lips and inviting him to just take from me what he needed.</p><p>He hummed into my mouth, guessing my thoughts just again and let his dick unfold. The liquid was pushed aside and up my bowels and I felt nausea rising at that load pressing against my stomach, but I didn't care. I simply accepted it as part of the experience and I even managed to let it turn me on, thinking of myself as the fuck toy of a demon.<br/>
I heard him chuckling around me.</p><p><i>Right. Just a fuck slave,</i> he told me in my mind and again, his deep voice made me hum into his mouth now.</p><p>Amazed at this strange feeling, I put my hand on my belly and he let his dick dart out again. I could feel the bowel movement under my hand and it made me grin. When he drew back, it moved again and I laughed, feeling high from this much blood and the oxygen he gave me back with it. He had purified my blood and now I got to experience the effect of that. A tingling sensation spread in my body and I felt lightheaded, though, not that kind of lightheadedness which I suffered from when he drank me empty. I squealed with glee.</p><p>He bit my lips and kept my head locked there while he started moving. While his dick kept fucking me on its own, he moved his hips now too, drawing back and fully pushing it in. The violent treatment upset the blood in my bowels so much that when he pushed it in again, a load of it was sent upwards and my back was rubbing against the sheets as my entire body was moved in this way. He breathed for me again and I could concentrate on this feeling. The more violently he fucked me, the more pleasant it got; my body felt like merging with the blood and I was one single indefinite mass being pushed and pulled at.</p><p>At some point, the masses of blood got into such commotion that my lungs and stomach got so compressed when I was pushed upwards that I had to gag. He bit my lips harder and sucked.<br/>
Suddenly, I felt something moving inside me and my stomach revolted. Within a second, it was filled with blood and I couldn't keep myself from retching. He had such a total command over the blood that he could force it through the pylorus and let it enter my stomach. I felt so disgusted that simply that thought and this horrible feeling in the middle of my body made me throw up all the harder. Thick blood gushed out of my mouth and right into his and he swallowed.</p><p>As my body writhed with discomfort, the nausea was gone all of a sudden and I could focus on this strange circulation of blood.<br/>
He swallowed my blood and he had it in his stomach and bladder, gave it to me through his dick, pumped it up my gullet and I gave it back to him. And the blood got thinner and thinner, like he was filtrating it.</p><p>“And now mine”</p><p>His voice still echoed in my head when suddenly, a warm sweetness filled my body, spreading from my guts to my head, fingers and toes. This warm sweetness turned into bliss of a heavenly kind as he was mixing his blood with mine and pumped it through my organism, turning me into a huge heart which was beating for both of us. I merged with his mind and we became one. Two bodies which had connected themselves and he felt what I felt and I felt what he felt.</p><p>The fullness of my stomach was felt by him and the blood flow in his veins was felt by me. It was bubbling with life with those otherworldly particles in it.<br/>
Again, I could feel how he was moving his dick and I decided to stay there with my mind. Like a muscly locomotive, it was pressing forth and drawing back, almost mechanically.<br/>
The bliss intensified and I felt like bursting. After he had added his own blood, the amount of it had doubled and two more litres were flooding my system at every second. He moved his dick more forcefully now and the blood turned into a surging ocean in our bodies.</p><p>Something warm trickled down from a nose and from the corners of eyes. He let me see myself through his eyes and I realized that it was blood trickling from my nose and eyes. It was a strange experience to look at myself and feel myself at the same time. His eyes let me see myself more clearly than I ever could have thought of. I got to know myself.</p><p>“Beautiful, isn't it”</p><p>Yes, it is. Perfection.<br/>
My sight got drowned within a sea of blood and I was reduced to my body again without any sight at all. I was his muscles which kept contracting to fuck me. I was his lungs which breathed me. I was the blood he rinsed his mind with.<br/>
The intensity doubled again and I felt my mind scattering. I knew that I would have to bear with this for another time happening before he would allow us our release.<br/>
And instantly, it doubled again, like he did that with sheer willpower. The blood started boiling.<br/>
I gathered, collected myself, assembled the bits. One more moment until it would happen.<br/>
His leathery skin slid across mine, the end of his tail whipped my chest and for a moment, time stood still.</p><p>He appeared in front of me. His face, his arm, his chest and the rest of him. He gripped my dick, bent his head, flashed his teeth and bit into my tip.<br/>
I screamed as loud as I could. The blood boiled over and ripped my veins apart. My mind got liquefied and left my body through my pores. I bled my mind into this world. Dissolving.<br/>
And he drank. All of it.<br/>
During this strange orgasm, my dick grew numb and I passed out.</p><p>When I got back to consciousness, I landed hard. Although it was only the sheets and mattress under me, it felt like I had crashed against a rock. My entire body ached, my head was throbbing terribly and my mind was still in pieces.<br/>
I breathed in and squirmed with pain. My mind returned somewhat, being so gently pulled back into this world by that maddening pain.<br/>
A finger touching my chest, just lightly, and all the pain was gone. But I was too spent than to move. Always. He made sure he left me unable to escape.</p><p>There was a sharp sound in the air, getting louder and decreasing in volume again. It took me some time to figure out that it was not made by me. He wiped over my eyes and my vision turned clearer. Now I saw that the sound was coming from him; he was breathing hard.<br/>
I saw him out of breath for the first time. But I could not blame him. In fact, I had not been our heart, but he had been his and mine. He was beautiful in breathlessness, a victim to his body while his mind was trying to catch up too. Not ashamed, just natural. That animalistic naturalness was so fascinating.</p><p>He locked eyes with me and that image of myself flashed across my mind. It made me remember that I had been bleeding from my nose and eyes. He read my thoughts and wiped the blood from the corner of my eyes and my vision turned perfectly clear. So clear that I came to feel scared.</p><p>“It will fade during the next few days. It's in my blood.”</p><p>He got up from the bed and went to the bathroom. Just like last time when he had chosen to appear in person, to draw me a bath.<br/>
He left me alone there, completely overwhelmed by this new vision. So many details everywhere that I was feeling like being driven out of my mind. I simply couldn't process all that information which was crashing into my head.<br/>
Helplessly, I gasped and closed my eyes, feeling sickness rising and the pain returning.</p><p>By the time he returned to the bed to lift me up and carry me to the bathroom, I was such an aching and trembling mess that I was close to fainting. I felt so cold.<br/>
And his leather skin was so warm and soft. I enjoyed that feeling of being carried by him and how that skin was rubbing against mine. So lovingly.<br/>
He shot out of the darkness and ripped it from my hands. This gentle rose which had been about to bloom and unfold was torn out and forced to dissolve. The warm feeling faded and cold darkness forced me to gasp for air.</p><p>The hot water in the tub made it go away, finally. He made sure that my head was safely resting on the edge of it, then he knelt down to be at eye level and locked eyes with me.</p><p>
  <i>You know now why I love to interact with you?</i>
</p><p>Is it any different from any other?</p><p>
  <i>You let me in and connect. Your physical feeling is amazing. The amount of control. That obstinacy. You wouldn't even die if I drank all of it.</i>
</p><p>I was surprised that he let me hear so much about him. Something so very personal. And so much about me. So admiring. Almost lo-<br/>
I cried out; suffering from an intense pang in my head. He got up and I was left gasping in the tub.<br/>
Without any further word, he left and I could only turn my head with great difficulties and watch him. Not even my thoughts could make him stop and turn around or say something. In my mind, I was screaming, shouting that he should wait, please. But he chose to not listen.</p><p>A sweeping sound, the window being opened and then it was silent.<br/>
Darn.<br/>
Why.<br/>
Just why.<br/>
He left and took all the warmth with him. The water in the tub lost its warmth and I caught my breath, bathing in cold water which was colder than my body temperature even. I understood that if I kept lying in it, I'd pass out, so I pulled myself up and let my body drop on the floor. He had made sure to leave a little strength for emergencies.</p><p>And there I was again, lying on the cold tiles of my bathroom. I felt too weak than to laugh now.<br/>
Heck, it was so straining to keep myself conscious and I was about to give in. But he'd protect me from harm, I trusted him. And I trusted him to return if I were about to die. Smiling, I closed my eyes and let go.</p><p>For a second, I glimpsed him. All of him.<br/>
His wings, his tail, his body, his face, his huge feet.<br/>
He moved, so fast that I couldn't see it, then something lay down on me. His wings were covering my body and warming me.<br/>
Blissfully happy, I lay there. For an eternity. Until my senses faded.</p><p> </p><p>The next day, I found myself lying in bed. So weak that I couldn't even think of getting up.<br/>
My throat was swollen and I was terribly thirsty. My muscles felt so sore that even just lying there hurt.<br/>
I hated those times when I had to recover. And it was always a time when I was prone to cursing him, thus. However, if I did, he'd hurt me again like last time.<br/>
But maybe I could make him come and take care of me. He was such a ruthless, egoistic asshole, coming to me, fucking me, drinking me and then leaving me. I growled with frustration and called him an asshole.</p><p>Hot, searing pain spread in my veins and I curled up.</p><p>“Fuck you!!!” I yelled with all my strength and felt the pain intensifying.</p><p>I groaned and tensed up and my muscles felt like ripping.</p><p>
  <i>Just shut up, you pathetic wimp</i>
</p><p>I clenched my teeth and cursed him again. Kill me, you sadistic fuck, you bloody asshole, you-<br/>
My mind was pushed out of my body. He seized my throat and glared at me.</p><p>
  <i>You have agreed to this. These are the consequences. Accept them.</i>
</p><p>Fuck you.<br/>
He grinned and disappeared in the darkness. My mind got back to my body and it felt like merging with the mattress. For hours, I lay there, motionless, unable to think even, until some warmth returned to my bones. I turned on my side and buried my head in the pillow. What a night.<br/>
Again.</p><p>This time, it took days to recover. When I looked in the mirror, as soon as I had been able to anyway, I had cringed. The vessels in my eyes had burst and the white was one single red. At least, my nose was okay, although it felt stuffy, but that was the least pressing thing which troubled me.<br/>
My entire stomach felt numb. Not just the muscles, but everything, like it wasn't there at all.<br/>
Only after two days, I was able to eat. I spent most of those days in bed anyway.</p><p>However, I felt an ueasiness claiming my mind which grew with every day. It got worse with him. He had left me wasted the last time, but compared to now, this had been a wellness treatment.<br/>
He'd rip me apart some day.<br/>
I felt it.<br/>
In both our ecstasy, he'd consume me wholly.</p><p>
  <i>Idiot.</i>
</p><p>I froze and felt a cold shiver running down my spine.</p><p>
  <i>Who'd I keep feeding on then. You're such a coward douchebag.</i>
</p><p>Sorry.</p><p>
  <i>You are right, I will show you what being <i>wasted</i> means. This was just a test. You did well.</i>
</p><p>And gone was he.<br/>
And I sighed and knew that he was right. There was no way out.<br/>
But honestly, had there been a means to escaspe it, I wasn't really sure whether I really would have made use of it.<br/>
He was protecting me. Not for my sake, but for his.<br/>
He got me to feel the tender tendrils of romantic.<br/>
And again, I got punished for my mushiness with a sharp pain in my head.</p><p>“Alright, alright, you creepy fuck!” I yelled when the pain faded, “I get it! You're an abhorrent asshole who is the most brutal fucker I've ever gotten to know! I bow to your evilness, alright? God of evil, you happy now?!”</p><p>A wet tongue licked my neck and I shuddered.</p><p>
  <i>Yes.</i>
</p><p>Goodness. It made me sigh and curse myself.</p><p>______</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>